


In for it

by cowboykylux



Series: Supreme Leader Kylo [15]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Biting, Bossy Kylo, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Implied Voyeurism, Reader Being A Brat, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: After you decide to misbehave in a meeting, Kylo has no choice but to teach you a lesson.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Supreme Leader Kylo [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814410
Kudos: 22





	In for it

“Get over here.” Kylo frowned at you from his seat, all the way across the throne room that you had just entered at his request.

You knew you were in for it, knew you had something coming, but it was always fun to tease your favorite Supreme Leader; you were the only one who could ever possibly get away with doing such a thing. The last person who had tried had gotten his head cut clean off, much like that stupid officer had today.

“Now, (Y/N).” Kylo’s jaw clenched, reading your thoughts as you hung by the door.

“Yes honey?” You asked, the picture of innocence as you easily crossed the room, standing in front of him.

Stars he was so handsome, you thought, even with the wild look in his eye, even with the wet splotches of blood on his tunic. The corner of his mouth ticked up for just a minute at your thoughts, before he rolled his eyes and patted his thigh.

“You come sit right here.” He said, and you obeyed, getting comfortable across his lap and bringing your hands up to cup his cheeks.

You kissed him slowly, lazily, like you weren’t the cause of a great big scuffle in the meeting room, like you hadn’t walked in barely dressed and draped yourself across Kylo’s shoulders like some two-bit whore for all the crew to see. You cupped his cheeks and kissed him sickly sweet, pulling back to give him a playful smile. 

“Am I in trouble?” You asked, letting out a happy little sigh when Kylo nodded and brought his hands to grip at your wrists harshly, pin them behind your back.

“Don’t play games with me, you know exactly what you did.” He leaned in to suck an angry mark on your neck, the Force grabbing hold of your hair and tugging your head back to give him a better angle.

“I’d say I’m sorry,” You moaned, “But I’m not.”

He pulled away at that, let go of your hair and your wrists and manhandled you to straddle those thighs of his, the ones that had so much power that Kylo didn’t even need to use the Force when he had stepped on that officer’s neck, had crushed his windpipe with one heavy boot.

“Oh, I’ll make you sorry.” He bared his teeth at you as you just smiled like the luckiest girl in the world, “You were very bad in the meeting today. Entirely too distracting.”

One of his gloved hands grabbed your chin, pried your mouth open so he could stick two of his leather-clad fingers down your throat, got them nice and wet.

“It’s not my fault your officers can’t keep their eyes to themselves.” You said when he pulled his fingers out, little strings of spit connecting to the leather.

He huffed out in annoyance, spread his thighs just enough to push your knees further apart before reaching under your _very_ revealing night-gown that you had paraded around in, and pushed into you.

“This what you wanted?” He asked, rubbing at your clit. It was too much pressure too soon, but he knew that and kept going. “Wanted to get fingered by your Supreme Leader at the kriffing operational meeting?”

“No – ” You whined, smoothing your hands up his muscular forearm as he pushed another finger into you.

You rode his hand and licked at his neck as Kylo leaned way back in his throne.

“Then what’d you want?” He frowned, his thumb rubbing little circles on your clit.

“To get _fucked_.” You complained, hips rocking into his big palm.

You let one of your hands drop down and rub at his crotch, you could feel the hard line of his dick behind those pants of his, if only you could just get the zipper down –

“No you don’t get my cock until later. You’re going to come on my hand or not at all.” He swatted your hand away, and maneuvered you back enough in his lap that he could rip your dress open and press his face into your tits.

He sucked more red marks onto your chest, bit down hard enough to make you hiss, before laving his tongue over it to soothe the sting. All the while, his thick fingers had your cunt drooling for him.

You moaned and sighed for him, your thighs starting to burn from the position. You were doing your best for him, steadying your hands behind you on his knees and pushing your chest out in the process. He kissed you all over, bit at your skin, marking you up.

He wanted everyone to know that you were his and his alone, and you smiled – because you were.

He pinched down hard on one of your nipples at the same time as he pressed down on your clit and you gasped out in surprise, stars filling your vision for a few moments while you gushed in his lap.

He fingered you through it, thrusting his fingers in and out until you were whining and squirming from how sensitive you were, and then he did it some more.

He withdrew his hand from your cunt and licked up some of the mess, savoring the way you tasted before pressing it against your mouth, a silent order to clean up the rest of it. You did, of course you did, and he smiled, satisfied for the moment.

“Good girl.” He kissed the side of your face as you came down from your high, and you wondered what his punishment would _really_ be like later on that night.


End file.
